1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench having a weight reducing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical adjustable wrenches comprise a handle including a fixed jaw formed on one end and a movable jaw slidably received in the end of the handle and an slidable toward and away from the fixed jaw for engaging with and for driving fasteners. A screw is rotatably received in the end of the handle and engaged with the movable jaw for moving the movable jaw toward and away from the fixed jaw. The fixed jaw and the movable jaw may subject a great force while driving the fasteners. The adjustable wrenches are typically made of cast metals and include a great weight that is adverse for operation purposes. It is therefore impossible to further increase the size of the jaws for increasing the driving torque of the adjustable wrench, because the weight of the adjustable wrench may further be greatly increased and may not be easily operated. The adjustable wrench may also be made of lighter and stronger materials, such as the titanic materials. However, the costs of the materials are expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional adjustable wrenches.